Last Years DENT!
by RocketshipRyan
Summary: RENT/Dalton crossover! Based on Cp Coulter's Dalton, set a few years after the incident at Dalton, the boys are now living in New York but can the make it through all the struggles and come out on top?  The basic story of Rent, using the Dalton Boys
1. Tune up

**Hey guys! :) so first off can i just say that this is only my second ff so please be nice! Had the idea for this randomly one day when i was listening to the Rent soundtrack while reading Dalton. **

**So basically it's taking some of the songs and main plotlines of Rent but using charecters from Cp Couler's Dalton. I think the main people you need to know for this chapter is that Mark=Wes , Rodger=David ,Collins=Blaine and Benny=Charlie. Tbh i am quite happy with this chapter but i still dk how the rest of it will pan out.**

**I DO NOT OWN RENT, GLEE OR DALTON! Please review and let me know what you think.**

**p.s i am working from the broadway cast version of the CD, not the movie.**

* * *

><p>New York City. It's a place of dreams. A place of hope and freedom, a place where you discover who you are. It's a place where all your dreams come true... or at least that's what they thought.<p>

Christmas Eve. Wes Hughes, aged 24, sits by the window in the apartment he shares with his long time best friend – David Sullivan.

Wes's dream was to become a famous director, like Steven Spielberg or Alfred Hitchcock, but so far it hadn't happened. Directing had always really been a hidden passion of his. Wes sighed to himself as he looked over the city. "A place of dreams?" he thought "hardly." His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a horrible screeching noise from behind him. He turned to see David sitting on the table strumming away at his old guitar. A small smile crept across Wes's face, you see David also had a dream – his was to be the lead in a famous rock band. In fact all of them had dreams, all seven of them, that's why they had come here in the first place.

After everything that happened at Dalton the boy's decided they had to get away, they wanted to get away and follow their dreams and where better to go than New York City? But now here they were, living in a tiny, dark and dreary apartment in a rundown part of town with no hot water or heat of any kind and they couldn't even keep up with the rent. Wes picked up his camera with another sigh and lifted it to where his best friend sat. He started recording and as he did he started to sing:

_December 24th, Nine PM__  
><em>_Eastern Standard Time__  
><em>_From here on in__  
><em>_I shoot without a script__  
><em>_See if anything comes of it__  
><em>_Instead of my old shit__  
><em>_First shot - David__  
><em>_Tuning the Fender guitar__  
><em>_He hasn't played in a year_

David looked up at him with a frustrated look on his face. "This won't tune!" Wes laughed.

_So we hear,__  
><em>_He's just coming back__  
><em>_From half a year of withdrawal_

David, suddenly aware that Wes is filming him, turns to him again. "Are you talking to me?"

_Not at all__  
><em>_Are you ready? Hold that focus - steady__  
><em>_Tell the folks at home what you're doing David..._

With a sigh David starts to play again, and sings

_I'm writing one great song -_

Suddenly there is a loud buzzing noise - the telephone. "The phone rings" Wes announces as David looks relieved.

_We screen__  
><em>_Zoom in on the answering machine._

As the beeping tone faded out, then comes the sing song voice of Wes's mother.

_That was a very loud beep__  
><em>_I don't even know if this is working__  
><em>_Wes – Wes - are you there?__  
><em>_Are you screening your calls?__  
><em>_It's mom._

_We wanted to call and say we love you_  
><em>And we'll miss you tomorrow<em>  
><em>Your sisters and the kids are here - send their love<em>  
><em>Oh, I hope you like the hot plate<em>  
><em>Just don't leave it on, dear<em>  
><em>When you leave the house<em>

_Oh, and Wes_  
><em>We're sorry to hear your girlfriend dumped you,<em>  
><em>I say c'est la vie<em>  
><em>So let her be a lesbian,<em>  
><em>There are other fishes in the sea.<em>  
><em>Love Mom!<em>

Wes just rolled his eyes. Most of the boy's had cut off contact with their parents when they moved out here, determined to make it themselves but recently Wes's mother had made a habit of calling to check up on him. He turned the camera back on David.

_Tell the folks at home what you're doing David..._

And once again his friend starts to play and sing.

_I'm writing one great song -_

And once again he is interrupted by the buzz of the phone. "Yes!" David whispers as Wes walks over to the phone.

_We screen._

This time though when as the beeping tone drowned out they heard the voice of their best friend Blaine Anderson singing down the phone.

_Chestnuts roasting.._

Wes suddenly picks up the phone and they both shout down the phone to their friend. "Blaine!" they say at the same time. "I'm downstairs" he tells them.

"Hey!" Wes says happily._  
><em>"David picked up the phone?"_  
><em>_"_No, it's me."  
>"Throw down the key."<em><br>_Wes goes to the front door where the key is hanging and takes it out onto the ledge and drops it into Blaine's hands below.

_A wild night is now pre-ordained_

As he moves back inside Blaine hears a rustle from the nearest alleyway. "I may be detained." he states before hanging up. Wes looks over at David confused, "What does he mean...?" The phone suddenly rings again as Wes picks it up, "What do you mean - detained?"

Suddenly they heard the dreaded voice of their landlord, ex best friend and a guy who had been "looking after them" for many years – Charlie Amos. The boys turned to each other, "Charlie, Shit!"

_C- Dudes, I'm on my way_

_W/D- Great! Fuck__  
><em>_C- I need the rent_

"What rent?" Wes shouted down the phone. Charlie had always promised no rent. Charlie just sneered, "This past year's rent which I let slide" Wes pretended to be shocked. _"_Let slide? You said we were golden"

D- _When you bought the building_

_W - When we were roommates_

"Remember - you lived here!" David reminded him harshly. Charlie just laughed,

_How could I forget?_  
><em>You, me, Blaine and Shane,<em>  
><em>How is the drama queen?<em>

"He performing tonight," Wes said with a smirk. Charlie sighed, "I know."

_Still with his production manager?_

"Two days ago he was bumped"

_Reed still dating him?_

Wes laughed "You'd know if he'd been dumped". David nudged him,

_Their in love._

Charlie just sighed.

_Rent, my amigos, is due_  
><em>Or I will have to evict you<em>  
><em>Be there in a few<em>.

Wes slammed the phone down and goes down to sit on the couch, head in hands. David picks back up his guitar and starts playing again. Suddenly all of electricity goes out. "Great!" Wes says, "The power blows."


	2. Rent

**Hey :) so here is Chapter 2(finally), i would have updated this quicker but i was away part of the week so i couldn't! Also this proved to be quite a hard chapter to write since this song jumps between charecters a lot. **

**Anyway here it is, im sorry that not much really happens in this chapter and it might get a little confusing- especially towards the end- but just bear with it! It is important for the rest of the story. **

**I think that the only other charecter you need to know about for this one is Joanne=Reed and Maureen=Shane (obviously).**

**again, I do not own Rent, Glee or Dalton! Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**p.s Max is meant to be Shane's old production manager but they had a fight and thats why Shane fired him.**

* * *

><p>Wes groans from where he sits on the couch, slams his camera down on the table and moves over to get the matches. As he makes his way to light the first candle, suddenly he starts to sing:<br>_  
><em>_How do you document real life  
>When real life is getting more<br>Like fiction each day  
>Headlines, bread-lines<br>Blow my mind  
>And now this deadline<br>"Eviction, or pay"  
>Rent!<em>

David, who is still strumming away at his guitar although you he can't hear what he's playing, gives up, puts down his guitar and goes over to help his best friend:

_How do you write a song  
>When the chords sound wrong<br>Though they once sounded right and rare  
>When the notes are sour<br>Where is the power  
>You once had to ignite the air<em>

Wes turns to David and sneers.

_And we're hungry and frozen  
><em>  
>David nods in agreement as he looks around at their dark, cold and dingy apartment, "Some life that we've chosen!" he scoffs. The boys turn to each other as they sing together:<p>

_How we gonna pay  
>How we gonna pay<br>How we gonna pay  
>Last year's rent<em>

"We light candles" Wes shouts as he lights the last candle and swiftly blows out the match. David goes to check the meter, which is still out, he slams the door shut and starts looking around for scrap paper.

_How do you start a fire  
>When there's nothing to burn<br>And it feels like something's stuck in your flue_

Wes goes into the corner and pulls out a large tin drum that they use to make fires when the heat goes out and brings it into the middle of the room.

_How can you generate heat  
>When you can't feel your feet,<em>  
><em>And they're turning blue!<em>  
><em>You light up a mean blaze<em>

David rips off one of his old posters from the wall, "With posters" he shouts while throwing it into the drum. "And screenplays" his friend replies as he grabs a bunch of papers from the top of a chest of drawers and chucks it in.

_How we gonna pay  
>How we gonna pay<br>How we gonna pay  
>Last year's rent!<em>

The boys continue to search around the apartment. At the same time, in another part of the City, Reed Van Kamp walks down the street. Cell phone in hand as he frantically dials up his boyfriend's number. As he hears the ringing tone run out and a loud beep comes from down the phone.

_Don't screen, Shane -  
>It's me, Reed<br>Your substitute production manager  
>Hey hey hey!, Did you eat?<br>Don't change the subject Shane  
>But darling, you haven't eaten all day<br>You won't throw up,  
>You won't throw up<br>The digital delay  
>Didn't blow up - exactly<br>There may have been one teeny tiny spark..  
>You're not calling Max!<em>

Back outside the boy's apartment Blaine lays slummed against the wall in the alleyway. His head is pounding as he drags himself onto his feet and starts back in the direction of the flat.

_How do you stay on your feet  
>When on every street<em>

_It's 'trick or treat',  
>And tonight it's trick<em>

_'Welcome back to town'  
>Oh, I should lie down<br>Everything's brown  
>And uh-oh<br>I feel sick_

Inside Wes, wondering what's taking him so long, peers out the window. "Where is he?" he asks David worryingly. David just shrugged.

Meanwhile Blaine is still trying to stumble down the alleyway but starts to feel himself falling. "Getting dizzy" he says to no-one before collapsing back onto the concrete.

Wes and David look at each other, together in frustration.

_How we gonna pay  
>How we gonna pay<br>How we gonna pay  
>Last year's rent<em>!

At the other side of the city Charlie Amos sits alone in his office, he had been lucky- he'd managed to get out of that life and was doing well for himself. Sure he may not be "living his dream" but he was happy. Charlie sighed thinking about his old friends, ever since he got married to his wife Alison last year they had not been the same. Suddenly Charlie's phones starts going off, he picks it up to hear his wife's voice,

_Alison baby, you sound sad  
>I don't believe those two after everything I've done<br>Ever since our wedding I'm dirt_

_They'll see I can help them all out in the long run  
><em>  
>Back at the apartment Wes picks up an old script and starts to read from it.<p>

_"The music ignites the night with passionate fire"_

Reed, who is getting slightly frustrated at his boyfriend shouts down the phone, "Shane, I'm not a theatre person!"

David, stealing some of the script off Wes starts to read from it with his best "posh" accent.

_"The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit"_

"Could never be a theatre person!" Reed sighs realising the truth.

Still reading from the script, the boys rip it up and toss it into the drum.

_Zoom in as they burn the past to the ground  
>And feel the heat of the future's glow<em>

"Hello?" Reed says confused, suddenly realising that Shane is not on the other line anymore.

Suddenly the phone rings over at Wes and David's apartment, Wes picks it up. "Hello? Shane? Your equipment won't work? Okay, all right, I'll go!" he slams the phone down with a sigh.

_How do you leave the past behind _

_When it keeps finding ways to get to your heart  
>It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out<br>Till you're torn apart  
>Rent!<em>

David slams his fist down on the table in anger.

_How can you connect in an age  
>Where strangers, landlords, lovers<br>Your own blood cells betray  
><em>  
>The two best friends look at each other, holding onto either side of the drum.<p>

_What binds the fabric together  
>When the raging, shifting winds of change<br>Keep ripping away_

Charlie makes his way to his car, filled with anger, on his way to show those guys just who is boss.

_Draw a line in the sand  
>And then make a stand<em>

David picks Wes's camera off the table and holds it up to him.

_Use your camera to spar_

Wes laughs and nods towards where David left his guitar.

_Use your guitar_

Again the boys hold onto either side of the drum, looking each other straight in the eyes.

_When they act tough - you call their bluff_

_We're not gonna pay  
>We're not gonna pay<em>

_We're not gonna pay  
><em>_Last year's rent  
>This year's rent<br>Next year's rent  
>Rent rent rent rent rent<br>We're not gonna pay rent_

Wes holds up a piece of paper, as David strikes the match and lights the paper, and as they throw it into the drum, up comes the flames.

_'Cause everything is rent_


End file.
